Trapped
by DaughtersofHades26
Summary: What if four Slytherins and three Gryffindors are friends? What if Hermione and Daphne get captured and tortured in Malfoy Manor? Will the guys be able to find them in time? A story about friendship, adventure, love and loyalty! Hermione/Draco
1. Missing

A/N: Our friend, Ally wrote this story and asked us to put it on here for her. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>At Hogwarts you usually wouldn't find Slytherins and Gryffindors acting normal to each other much less being friends. Especially when it comes to Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott acting civilized to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. You also wouldn't expect a pure-blood to date a muggle-born, but anything can happened. It all happened when an attack struck Hogsmeads and these teens including Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass got attacked and Draco saved Hermione from the killing curse, but that story is for a different time.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey do you know where Hermione is?" Harry Potter asked Blaise Zabini.<p>

"No, I haven't seen her, actually Theodore cant find Daphne either" Blaise said.

"That's weird maybe Malfoy knows where they are" Harry said.

Harry and Blaise walked down a hallway when they turned the corner they found Ron, Theodore and Draco.

"Hey have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked.

"No, we thought she was with you we cant find her any where" Harry answered with a worried look on his face.

"Where do you think they went?" Ron asked.

"I don't know maybe they went for a walk around the lake, they have been doing that lately" Draco said.

They started to walk to towards the lake when Fred and George appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey mates, what's up?" Fred asked.

"Nothing we just cant find the girls, we are going to go look by the lake". Draco answered.

"Well you think you would know where your own girlfriend was" Fred said with a laugh.

"Shut up, your not helping" Draco said.

"Well we have seen you guys snog each others brains out I am surprised you- George started.

"Just don't know where she is" Fred finished.

"Would you guys just shut up!" Ron said while his face was burning red.

"If you guys are going help us find them, please don't talk" Harry said.

"Fine" Fred and George said together.

"If they are not out there where should we look" Theodore asked, worried that he couldn't find his girlfriend Daphne.

"Don't know" Blaise answered while shrugging his shoulders.

The were right outside the doors when Harry screamed and fell to his knees on the floor clutching his scar. _It was dark in the cellar, two figures hung tied to the walls facing each other, their heads hung down, the only sound was of their blood hitting on the hard floor. The door opened and walked in a hooded figure the only thing he heard before his vision came back was "Crucio!"_

When Harry opened his eyes Ron was by his side looking at him with concern and Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Fred and George were all looking down at him with worry.

"Harry are you alright? Was it You-Know-Who?" Ron asked in panic.

"No, but he has Hermione and Daphne" Harry answered while getting to his feet.

* * *

><p>A.N. ~ Thanks for reading! In the next chapter you will hear more about how they became friends and what happened in Hogsmeade! Thanks Again! :D<p> 


	2. Tortured

A/N: ~ Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter!

Chapter 2~ Tortured

Hermione and Daphne were in Malfoy Manor, hanging up against the wall across from each other. They had only been there for less then a day and they were already tortured twice. Death eaters came in and demanded to know where Harry was and what he was up to. Of course they tell they anything so they were tortured.

Hermione didn't understand how the death eaters were able to get into the grounds of Hogwarts, when they came to captured her and Daphne.

Flashback

~_Hermione and Daphne were taking a walk by the lake like they usually did after dinner, the sun was starting to set and it was beautiful. They came near a bunch of trees and stopped walking because they heard something moving and then saw shadows moving near the trees. The girls shared a look before they started to run towards the castle. They stopped dead in their tracks when a hooded figure stood in front of them, they started to back up away from it when they felt people grab a hold of there arms and put there hand over there mouths. Hermione and Daphne started to kick and scream but they couldn't get away, they were silenced and the people holding them were really strong. The last thing they remember was Apparating away and then darkness. When they woke up they were in this cellar._

End of Flashback

Hermione knew that the death eaters wouldn't stop until they knew information about Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Thorfinn, Rowle and Travis were the death eaters that came and demanding information and then would torture them. They would usually use the Cruciatus curse on them, sometimes they would do muggle torture on them also.

Daphne and Hermione had become good friends over the last couple of months and Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise and Theodore had become friends also. Ever since that one day on a Hogsmeade trip, when Draco saved Hermione they became friends and then they started dating. Daphne is also dating Theodore.

Flashback

~_It had been a nice Saturday in Hogsmeade until the sky became dark and it became cold out. All of a sudden the streets were filled with death eaters. The third years were struggling a lot to keep up with the death eaters, but they were to young and lots of them were getting hurt. Hermione ran off to help three third years who were fighting a death eaters who was, obviously winning. She quickly stunned the death eater and went to help someone else. Bellatrix saw her and they started dueling. Hermione blocked mostly all of her spells. Bellatrix then yelled "Crucio" and Hermione couldn't move out of the way fast enough ad started to scream in pain on the ground. After what seemed like forever the curse was lifted, and Bellatrix was laughing. "The mudblood not that strong now is she?" Bellatrix asked in a mocking voice. Bellatrix came up and kicked Hermione's wand far away from her and then used the Cruciatus curse again. Hermione could barley stay in a kneeling position anymore, she was to weak. And then Bellatrix yelled "Avada Kedavra". Hermione knew she could never make it out of the way in time and waited for the light to hit her. Then all of a sudden someone collided wit her, they grabbed her around the waist and pulled them out of the way of the curse. Once they hit the ground the person that saved her yelled "Stupefy" and stunned Bellatrix. Hermione looked up to see who saved her and see couldn't believe her eyes. "Draco Malfoy"._

End of Flashback

The cellar door opened and in walked Bellatrix, Dolohov, Rowle and Travis came in with evil smiles on their faces and their wands out and really.

"Is the mudblood and blood-traitor ready to tell us were Potter is?" Bellatrix asked. Daphne didn't say anything or move at all when Bellatrix looked at her, she just started at the floor. Bellatrix moved her gaze over to me.

"I don't know were he is and even if I did I would never tell you!" Hermione spat at her.

"You will tell me!" Bellatrix yelled. "Crucio" she yelled. Hermione started to scream and was in a ball on the floor. They started questioning Daphne again and she wouldn't answer so Travis did the Cruciatus curse on her.

After about an hour of just manly torturing, Hermione and Daphne still didn't give any information and they were weak and tired from the torture.

"You filthy mudblood are going to tell me where Potter is or not!" Bellatrix screamed at Hermione. Hermione shook her head weakly.

"Find then, Crucio" Bellatrix yelled. Hermione curled into a ball for the seven time today and her body couldn't take it anymore and her screams died down while she fell unconscious.

"We will be back later" Dolohov said to Daphne. Before the four death eaters turned and left.

Daphne's last thought was that she hoped the guys would hurry up and find them.

A/N:~ Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Searching

A.N.~ Hey I know I haven't uploaded in like forever but I have been writing two other stories and helping my friends with there stories too, sorry it took so long to upload! Thanks for reading! Please comment!

I don't own this, J.K. Rowling does.

Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all sitting around in the library trying to find out where Hermione and Daphne could be.

When Harry had the vision it wasn't very clear and he couldn't tell where they were being held. They decided that it could be anywhere mostly a death eater's manor.

Draco, Blaise and Theodore's first thought would that they would be at Yaxley manor but they thought that Voldemort would know they would go there so they decided to wait and make sure they have the write manor.

"So what do you think we should do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I wish we knew at least where they were" Harry said while sighing. Once again one of his friends was in danger because of him.

"Do we know any other manors that they would hold prisoners?" Blaise asked Theodore and Draco.

They thought for a moment before Theodore said "Umm, I remember the one time Dolohov manor and they have used Rowle manor before".

"Well which one do you think they would hide Hermione and Daphne in?" Fred asked.

"I think they would mostly be in Rowle manor" Draco said. Theodore and Blaise agreed with him.

"Ok, now that we know where they might be how are we supposed to Rowle manor from Hogwarts, it's not like we can Apparate" Harry said.

"I don't know. Its not like we can just walk out the gates" Fred said sarcastically.

"I know! There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, we can go to that and then Apparate from there" Theodore said.

"That's good but that means we have to wait four days until we can go anywhere. Which means four days that Hermione and Daphne are being tortured by death eaters" Draco said grimly.

"True" Theodore muttered.

"But it's the only way to get there. It also gives us time make sure we go to the right manor and know how to get into the house" Harry said.

Everyone nodded there head sadly. Harry, Draco and Blaise stayed to talk about strategies and Ron, Theodore, Fred and George went to the library to research manor history.

It had been three days since Hermione and Daphne were captured and they were tortured probably around twenty times. They were hoping that the guys would come and save them any second but those seconds turned to minutes and then to hours and finally days. The pain and torture seemed endless.

One time the death eaters went all out with torturing them, using muggle things to torture them. It was horrible and Hermione was scared that Daphne would let lose information on Harry. She almost did but she held her ground.

They got little sleep, water or food. They were taken down from the wall and were now lying on the floor. To tired and weak to thin about actually moving.

On the morning of the fourth day Hermione woke first to the sound of death eaters arguing to each other outside the cell. "I told you they are going to break! Just give them time!" the angry voice of Dolohov said.

"Yeah well they are taking to long, the Dark Lord isn't going to like this!" a death eater said, I didn't recognize his voice.

"Well Greengrass is obviously weaker then that mudblood, so she might give us information faster. But the mudblood will defiantly have more information on Potter" said Bellatrix.

"Well they better crack soon" Barty Crouch said.

Hermione brought her hand up to her aching head and rubbed her temple. She moved her hand and moved her hair out of her face and winced when her fingers went over a deep gash on her forehead. Daphne stirred beside Hermione and sat up slowly and leaned up against the wall. Hermione smiled weakly at her and Daphne just groaned.

The cellar door opened and Bellatrix, Dolohov and Crouch walked in. _Can't they just leave us alone for one day?_Hermione thought.

"Hello mudblood" Bellatrix said. Hermione gave a sweet fake annoyed smile at her and then rolled her eyes. Daphne wasn't looking at her she was starting at the floor, like it became interesting. Daphne never looked at them when they came and tortured them, she was ashamed that her, a pureblood, was there getting tortured by people she was supposed to be when she got older. Still she wouldn't tell them anything about Harry, he was her friend and she knew that the death eater where doing wrong.

"Are you going to tell us?" Crouch asked Hermione.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and said firmly "No". Crouch looked furious and shot a quick Cruciatus at her and she squirmed on the floor in pain but refused to scream.

"What is it going to do to get you to tell us what we want to know" Crouch shouted angrily at Hermione. She glared at him and didn't answer while she tried to control her breathing. Daphne knew it was it was mean but she was happy the death eaters paid more attention to Hermione then her. She couldn't take the torture like Hermione could.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix bellowed. Hermione once again started to squirm on the floor, still not screaming. After five minutes Bellatrix lifted the curse and Hermione was exhausted.

"I don't know why you want just tell us anything? Then this pain will stop" Bellatrix said trying to keep her voice in control.

"I would never tell you anything! I would rather die!" Hermione said weakly who was still lying on the floor. Bellatrix screamed in rage and muttered a curse under her breath and a blue light hit Hermione. When the light hit her she screamed in pain. It felt like her insides where exploding over and over again. It made it fell like her blood was boiling hot water running threw her veins.

Daphne listening in fear as she heard Hermione scream like she has never heard her before. She wondered what spell Bellatrix had hit her with, she guessed something defiantly illegal.

Hermione had no clue on what was going on around her she gets heard her endless screams while he ears rang. She was seeing white lights and then she remembered that only a week ago she was happy as could be.

_Flashback_

_When we neared the tree Draco sat down and I sat on his lap. I wrapped my around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed happily as I looked out over the lake on Hogwarts grounds. "I love you" I muttered. I felt Draco lay a kiss on my head and say back "I love you more". I turned so I could look at him and smiled up at him. He grinned down at me and he leaned down to me and kissed me passionately. My fingers tangled in his blond hair while his one head rested on my hip and the other up to cup my cheek. The kiss didn't last long, it didn't need to because it was slow and perfect. I grinned up at him before my head fell to his chest and I closed my eyes listening to the beat of his heart._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione wished she would live to have just one more day with him.

Daphne wasn't given them the answers they wanted when the death eaters asked so Crouch stepped forward and kicked her hard in the stomach. Right where she had two broken ribs. She yelled in pain and spat up blood and saw white before her world went black.

Hermione was still in shock from Bellatrix's spell that she was unmoving on her spot from floor. Her breathing elaborate while she tried to clam down, her body ached more now then ever.

When the death eaters left, for now, Hermione just started at her unconscious friend. Wondering if the both of them would be able to survive this.

A.N.~ I am debating if I should kill someone or not. I don't know if I want to do that because then the story becomes sad. But when you kill someone it makes it realistic, I mean everyone can't live. So tell me what you think I should do! :D Thanks for reading, Please comment!


End file.
